


spiraler

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Kjærlighet, M/M, Røyking, Sigg, Skuffelse, vemod
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: Liten forlengst forlatt wip fra i sommer.





	spiraler

Jeg tenner den tredje røyken med den andre idag.

Egentlig har jeg slutta, men det beit liksom ikke på meg i natt. Jeg og Mikael satt på verandaen hans og skåla inn i evigheten. I natt var alt framtid, mens timene ble mindre og skyggene ble kortere. Og når først Linderud og så hele byen ble bada i lys, kjentes det som en profeti. Som om alt lå under oss og foran oss og vi to fortsatt var uovervinnelige.

Nei.

I natt beit ingen ting. Da var jeg flink fordi jeg kjøpte blå luckies heller enn røde. Selv om det fortsatt var en hel pakke, og selv om det nå bare er fem igjen.

Jeg var bare såvidt hjemom, satt meg på sengekanten, svimmel etter å ha møtt morgenen fra feil side. Varmen fra Isaks kropp gløda mot korsryggen min, og når fingrene mine kravla seg inn under dyna rykka han til, snudde seg mot meg og begynte å mumle. Tåkete, uforståelige ord som drukna på vei gjennom altfor mange lag med søvn.

Til slutt ble det en setning av det. Akkurat den typen setning som gjør meg mest stressa

"Bby, jeg elsker deg, men.."  
Han ble ikke ferdig før jeg mista ham igjen, før orda veik for mumlende snork og jeg måtte anstrenge meg for å ikke riste han tilbake i våken tilstand.  
"Men hva da?" spurte jeg, hørte stresset i min egen stemme over det tunge klamme Men'et som fortsatt hang i lufta.

Ingen reaksjon.

"Du elsker meg, men hva da?"  
"Hæ?"  
"Hva var det du prøvde å si? Du elsker meg, men..? "

"Ingen ting. Bare.. Ikke begynn å røyk igjen a. Det er så lenge siden jeg har røyka nå at jeg har begynt å syns det lukter vondt av røykere, og da må jeg begynne å røyke jeg og om..."

Han gjespa.

Fulgte opp med en liten latter som om han bare hadde slått en vits, heller enn å samle alle hverdagsbekymringer i et overkonsentrert mikrokosmos - der det er jeg som leder veien mens han følger etter. Hvor selv de greiene jeg gjør som bare handler om meg selv ikke kan unngå å samtidig ramme ham. Også når det er noe smått og uviktig, sånn som den pakka med blå luckies, som forresten ikke var blå i det hele tatt, men gusjegrønn.

Jeg lot ham ligge igjen alene.

Før jeg gikk, åpna jeg vinduet for å slippe ut den trange sovelufta. Kasta på meg en ren skjorte og kasta meg på sykkelen for å komme meg på jobb. Altfor tidlig.

På Sagene stakk jeg innom jobb. Fikk en kaffe, strena over gata og sank ned på en av benkene foran kirka.

Så fyrte jeg opp den femte-siste siggen. Det var digg. Verden flimra liksom litt, ble tynnere, og jeg lurte på hvorfor jeg noen gang slutta.

***

Den fjerde-siste siggen smaker rutine, og jeg blir sittende og drodle i notatboka mi. Det er bryllup, men jeg tegner bare murstein, for det er blitt en sånn dag alt. Det kjennes vondt nå, kleint, flaut og uendelig skuffende at det bare var i min egen nattlige fantasi at framtida var vakker. Mens jeg tegner stein etter stein skrider brudeparet forbi. Vintagefolk. En sky av blomstrete kjoler, digre slør og over the top kitchy brudebuketter. De smiler så det sikkert verker i kinna. Glitrende blikk, lette fingre og spenstige skritt. Mens jeg blekner og blir blassere. Keiseren fra i natt er blitt en larve.

Så faller en skygge over boka mi.

“Unnskyld, du jobber på Kaffebrenneriet, ikke sant?”

Jeg må myse for å se henne tydelig, for hun står mellom meg og vårsola. Hun er heit. Sterke lår i trange jeans. Skrift på knokene. Faktisk. _Hold fast._ Jeg nikker.

“Er ikke på jobb nå, da...”

“Nei... men kunne du fulgt med på bikkja mi, bare litt? Om du skal sitte her en stund, mener jeg?” Dama nikker mot kirka, mot brudefølget som står og henger foran døra. “Jeg skal bare gratulere. Sånn kjapt.”

Jeg kaster den halvrøkte siggen mot bakken og tar imot kobbelet. Ser sneipen trille ned mellom to brostein, fortsatt rykende, og hvor nølende dama går mot kirka, hvordan hoftene svaier når hun går, til hun peiler seg inn på den ene bruden. Så plukker jeg opp sneipen og tenner den tredje siggen med stumpen av den andre. Og så kaster jeg den igjen. Knuser den under foten og graver fingrene ned i den tjukke, gule bikkjepelsen.

“Sånn. Så brenner du deg ikke.” hvisker jeg mot hunden. 

Merkelig tillitsfult logrer den når jeg snakker, lener seg mot fingrene når jeg klør den. Så jeg drar den mot meg og borer nesa inn i pelsen.

Det er en føkka dag og jeg trenger nærheta.  

Mest lukter den støv, blanda med en svak lukt av sjampo og død.

Borte ved kirka håndhilser hundedama på brudeparet. Smiler. Stiv og avmålt i kropsspråket. Vekta på hælene. Jeg fester blikket på bikkja mens jeg røyker opp.

Det tar bare et minutt før hun er tilbake, og før hun rekker å spørre strekker jeg røykpakka mot henne. Det er to igjen. Bare en til meg selv.

“Æsj, jeg skulle vel ikke ha kommet. Det var kleint”, sier hun og setter seg, tar imot lighteren når jeg holder den mot henne. “Det er jo ikke som om jeg var invitert akkurat.”

“Derfor jeg ikke er på facebook, sier jeg. Uansett hvor slutt det er; om eksen min gifter seg vil jeg være i en annen by. Eller India eller hva faen.”

“Mm. skjønner den.” Hun trekker dypt inn, drar på skuldrene og sukker. “Sjukt flashbacks, bare. Vet du at jeg slutta å røyke den dagen hun dumpa meg? Er som om jeg blir den personen jeg var da, bare fordi hun er rett der borte.”

“Gjør det noe?”, spør jeg, og tenker at det er bedre det. Å bli den man skal være når man er sammen med den man skal være med.

“Det bare gikk fra bra til helt jævlig så innmari fort med henne”, sier hun.

Jeg svarer ikke.

“Vet fortsatt ikke hva som skjedde.”

Jeg tar et dypt trekk.

“Den ene dagen var vi endgame, og den neste var jeg alene.”

Jeg liker ikke å høre det.

Bikkja ligger på føttene mine.

Tanken stresser meg. At det kan være helt fint den ene dagen og gå til helvete rett etterpå.

Jeg bare nikker når hun takker for siggen og går. Bikkja pisser på en lyktestolpe. Brudeparet beveger seg inn i kirka. Etter en stund begynner klokkene å slå, og jeg reiser meg for å gå på jobb.

Når jeg snur meg står Isak der. Litt nølende. Med henda i lommene.

Jeg vet ikke om han husker det han sa i natt, og jeg spør ikke. Bare lener meg inn for et kyss. Han møter meg, kort, så vrir han seg unna.

“Fy faen, Even.” Han ler og rister på hodet, men det er ikke noe kjipt i stemmen hans. “Jeg tror jeg har noe tyggis. Vent.”

Han graver i lommene, ser på henda sine heller enn på meg, børster lommelo av tyggispapiret og gir meg pakka.

“Var det fett med Mikael, eller?”

Jeg nikker og drar ham inntil meg. Kjenner hvor kjapt han gir etter. Han lener seg mot meg, synker inn til vi ikke lenger er to kropper, men bare en, bare oss.

“Ja. Takk. Hvorfor kom du hit?”

“Bare savna deg plutselig. Har litt lekser. Kan jo liksågreit være her. I alle fall om jeg får sånn digg kakao som du lager.”

Jeg skal til å kysse ham når han er framme ved det faste bordet sitt, det med sofaen, men han fotsetter å snakke.

“Forresten kommer mamma innom når hun har vært hos fysioterapeuten.”

“Ok?” sier jeg. Lavt. Vil ikke anta noe og venter på fortsettelsen.

“Dere får bånde litt. Du kan sikkert bomme sigg av henne.”

Jeg tar ham inn. Smiler inn i håret hans og suger inn sjampolukta. Den friske, nye lukta som blander seg med min egen sigg-og-tyggis-ånde.  

“ _Vil_ du jeg skal bånde med mora di?"

Selv med armene mine rundt seg svarer han med å trekke på skuldrene. "Det er mest plikt. Kaffedaten."

"Da så." Jeg klemmer han mot meg, lagrer avtrykket hans mot kroppen min, “Da tror jeg jeg driter i den siggen. Det er lørdag, liksom. Idag vil jeg bare bånde med deg.”


End file.
